


Как узнать, взаимно ли это

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Khajiitka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Roommates, Translation, post-episode
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/pseuds/Khajiitka
Summary: Юрий Плисецкий подсмотрел историю поисковых запросов в телефоне своего соседа по квартире, и всё запуталось ещё сильнее.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини нерейтинг





	Как узнать, взаимно ли это

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [how to know if he likes you too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800117) by [Emily_Nicaoidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Nicaoidh/pseuds/Emily_Nicaoidh). 



Юра знал, что не должен брать трубку.

Он сверлил взглядом кухонную столешницу, стараясь не смотреть на телефон, который, как назло, лежал на самом видном месте.

Трубка коротко прожужжала.

Юра прекрасно знал, что не должен его трогать.

Телефон снова задребезжал.

Отабек ушёл за продуктами и забыл телефон на столешнице, и теперь тот разрывался от приходящих друг за другом уведомлений. А Юра вдруг вспомнил, что может его разблокировать и сам.

Однажды напившись, они с Отабеком добавили отпечатки пальцев друг друга в свои телефоны. В тот момент это казалось невероятно важным решением. Но на следующее утро они проснулись на полу в гостиной с жутким похмельем и болью в спине, и никто из них так и не смог вспомнить, в чём, собственно, эта важность заключалась. А потом и вовсе об этом забыли.

Юра провёл большим пальцем по экрану. На экране друг под другом выстроились баннеры уведомлений. Наверное, это они жужжали. Забавно. Юра и представить не мог, что Отабеку вообще когда-то были нужны пуши от инстаграма.

Похоже, Пхичит недавно ездил в Алматы и отметил Отабека на нескольких фото. Юра полистал его сторис, но ничего интересного, кроме улыбок и виктории в камеру рядом с кучей достопримечательностей, не нашёл.

Долистав до конца, Юра закрыл приложение, но сам телефон продолжал держать в руках. Когда экран начал тускнеть, Юра наугад ткнул в первую попавшуюся иконку, яркость вернулась, открылось окно браузера.

К несчастью для Юры, первая же вкладка, попавшаяся на глаза, содержала список поисковых запросов Отабека:

_как пригласить на свидание того, кто тебе нравится  
как узнать, взаимно ли это  
куда пойти на первое свидание  
нормально ли встречаться с кем-то, кто на 3 года младше тебя, если вам обоим уже больше 18ти  
как устроить хорошее первое свидание_

И дальше в том же духе. После первых пяти запросов Юра бросил читать. Положил телефон обратно на столешницу и постарался не обращать внимания на внезапно подкатившую тошноту.

Значит, Отабек собрался с кем-то на свидание. Ну и что с того? Кого это вообще волнует?

Юрия Плисецкого почему-то волновало. И куда сильнее, чем он сам готов был признать, даже самому себе, даже где-то глубоко в душе, будучи в одиночестве в пустой квартире.

В момент, когда Юра решил, что вечер уже просто не может стать хуже, он услышал скрежет ключа в замке. Только у одного человека был ключ от этой квартиры: у человека, который жил во второй спальне и с которым Юра делил арендную плату.

— Привет, Юр, — сказал Отабек, перешагнул через порог и снял обувь на коврике.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — спросил Юра гораздо агрессивнее, чем хотел.

— Я как бы здесь живу. И хотел захватить кое-что перед уходом.

Отабек бросил пальто на диван и зашёл к Юре в кухню, поставил сумки с продуктами на столешницу рядом с телефоном и принялся их разбирать.

— Ну да. Конечно. Желаю повеселиться на _свидании_ , — Юра даже не пытался скрыть яда в голосе.

— Что? Какое свидание? — переспросил Отабек, убирая в шкаф банку соуса, две банки тунца и пакет муки. — Ты о чём?

— Я видел историю браузера у тебя в телефоне, ясно? — огрызнулся Юра. — Я знаю, что не должен был смотреть, это личная инфа и всё такое, но я видел и не буду притворяться, что это не так. Так что проваливай на своё свидание, мне пофиг. Делай что хочешь!

— Юра... — начал Отабек, но тот его перебил, тряхнув головой:

— Нет. Не надо мне ничего объяснять.

— Лазить по чужим телефонам плохо, — твёрдо сказал Отабек. — Это был секрет, а ты мне спутал все планы, и сюрприза тебе теперь точно не получится.

— Господи, да я знаю! Я же сказал! Погоди, сюрприза... мне?

— Я хотел пригласить тебя, — сказал Отабек с запинкой. Судя по всему, эта фраза далась ему не так-то легко.

— Как это... меня?

— Ну конечно, тебя, — усмехнулся Отабек. — Мы с тобой уже полтора года живём бок о бок. Ты не думаешь, что если бы мне понравился кто-то другой, то ты бы узнал об этом первым?

— Не знаю, — всерьёз задумался Юра.

— Ну так что?

— Что «что»? — буркнул Юра, не отрывая взгляда от злополучного телефона.

— Ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание или нет? — спросил Отабек, и Юра будто в один момент вернулся на два с половиной года назад, когда Отабек задал ему в Барселоне очень похожий вопрос.

— Ебать, ну да, конечно пойду! Я и не думал, что ты хочешь...

— Я очень хочу, — сказал Отабек и легко провёл ладонью Юре по щеке.

— Еба-ать, — повторил Юра, чувствуя, что лицо начинает откровенно гореть.

— Совершенно точно нет. По крайней мере, не раньше третьего свидания, — заявил Отабек, и Юра полыхнул щеками ещё сильнее.

На это Юра не нашёлся, что ответить, поэтому просто сбежал к себе в комнату за обувью, стараясь не встречаться с Отабеком взглядом.

«Не раньше третьего свидания, значит? — подумал Юра. — Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим».


End file.
